The Truth is Out There and it's Name is Guilt
by soccergurl1990
Summary: It's mother's day coming up and when things start getting bad for Danny, Maddie gets suspicious and starts following him around and she gets the mother's day present she wasn't supposed to get! R&R Plz!
1. The Present & Ghost Attacks

A/N: I kno, I kno, I'm supposed to be working on my other DP story 'So Close To Death' and my incredibles story '3 Is The Charm' but I thought that I start to do this one too, I couldn't wait any longer cause I'm so excited about this story, I have a feeling that it's going to be a HIT! Read plz, u've gotta cause it's going to be really good!

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

Chapter 1: The Present & A Ghost Attack

Over at a grocery store was a boy with black hair over at a cash register "4 dollars and 24 cents is your change sir, have a great day."

Sam and Tucker walked over to the boy and Tucker started laughing "Oh man, I didn't know you worked here, this is priceless. Why do you work here anyway?"

"I wanted some money, plus mother's day is coming up soon and I wanted to get my mom something special."

"Wait, mother's day, that day when in elementary school we wrote cards to our moms and gave it to them?" asked Tucker

"Yeah, that's the one."

"Why all of a sudden is this holiday so special?" asked Sam

"I don't know I feel like I've been treating my mom with no respect, so I thought I'd get her something special this year."

"Why?" asked Sam

"Well aren't you?"

"Yeah, I always get her a card, nothing special."

"Well I am!"

"Okay, we never said you didn't."

"Sorry, okay, guys, I get off in a few minutes, so go wait for me okay?"

Soon Danny got off and they were off to K-mart where Danny got his present, he showed Sam and Tucker, they all awed over it.

"Wow, how much was it?"

All of a sudden, Danny's ghost sense went off "Never mind, we've gotta fight ghosts now!"

Danny saw the ghost, it was Vlad Plasmius! Danny went behind a display and changed into his ghost form and flew over to Vlad and punched him in the face "What are you doing here?"

"Isn't it obvious Daniel? To get rid of you and spur my affection to Maddie."

"You've tried that a thousand times! Dude, it's never going to work."

"Not with the plan I have."

"What is it?"

Vlad just ignored him and shot him with a shot of ghost ectoplasmic energy and Danny hit the wall.

People started noticing and started running around to get out of the way while Danny and Vlad fought.

Problem was Vlad was winning and Danny was losing pretty badly! Soon Danny was knocked unconscious and Vlad left without a word.

Sam and Tucker ran over to Danny as he started to stir. Danny picked up his head and looked at Sam and Tucker who both had looks of concern on their faces.

"Danny, are you okay?" Sam asked

"Yeah I'm fine, he's getting harder to defeat every time. I'm losing more often."

"Don't say that Danny, you'll defeat him!" encouraged Sam

"Maybe, I don't know."

Danny walked behind the display again and turned back into his human self. But when he came out, he was a wreck, there were cuts, scratches, bruises, you name it!

"What?" Danny asked

"You're covered in more injuries than before!" exclaimed Sam

"Your mom is never going to ignore you when you walk through that door."

Danny gasped, the present. He looked into his pocked and checked it and saw that it was still okay. Danny gave a sigh of relief and walked out of the store.

When Danny got home he saw his mom working on an invention. Danny tried to be as quiet as he could, but failed and was caught when his mom turned around and saw him, she gasped as she saw her own son mangled in bruises and cuts!

"Danny what happened?"

"Nothing mom, just a few fights with some guys from school."

"Danny you need to learn how to defend yourself! Look at you! You're covered in cuts and bruises! I just hope that I don't hear a call from your friends, the school or the hospital saying that you're terribly injured from all these attacks from all these bullies! Maybe I should go in and talk to the principal."

"NO! I-I mean no because it'll just make it worse!"

Maddie looked down as he said those words "I just don't want to see you hurt or dead!"

"Stop worrying! I'm fourteen for Pete's sake!"

But their arguing when they heard the news reporter come on the TV "And today at a local K-mart Inviso-bill or Danny Phantom was caught fighting a ghost who was trying to attack people." It showed pictures of what happened and then went back to the reporter "Could this mean Danny Phantom is good?"

The reporter smiled as Maddie turned off the TV "Ha! Yeah right, after attacking our mayor, I think not!"

Danny got nervous and headed up to his bedroom as Maddie started getting into her invention she was working on again.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

A/N: Better I promise, this is just the first chapter, first and last chapters are not my most strongest chapters, so don't expect the best from me, except, I think the last chapter in this story will be really good! Review plz, u kno u want to! Till next time…

soccergurl1990


	2. It Will Only Get Worse!

A/N: Thanx for all the wonderful reviews! You really think this story has a lot of potential? Thanx! Read plz!

O and for Luna Weasly and Hermione Potter:

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom and Neva will!

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

Chapter 2: It Will Only Get Worse

As days went by, Vlad wouldn't leave him alone! His friends were always worried about him, and his mom would not get off of his case!

"Danny, every time you come home you're always covered in bruises and cuts! I don't like this whole go out and never come back for a really long time."

"Mom, stop okay? I can handle things myself now! You worry too much! And I can see that Jazz has taken after you because she's always on my case too."

"Danny, I can't help it, its mother's prerogative! Besides Danny I only want the best for you!"

"I know mom, I know, but stop being such a worry wart I'll be fine!"

Maddie sighed as he walked up to his bedroom.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Later that day Danny's ghost sense went off and he changed into his ghost form and was face to face with once again Vlad Plasmius "Arrg, what do you want, you can't have my mom and I won't join you!"

"Haven't you figured out the plan yet, it's obvious by now boy!"

"No, why can't you just tell me?"

Vlad just ignored him and started to beat him up, really badly to the point to where he almost passed out. But Danny was too determined to beat him, so he started trying his hardest to beat him, but he was unfortunately too weak.

"Stupid boy, do you really think you can beat me, only a couple years of practice compared to me who has had twenty years of practice?"

Danny was about to say something when his friends came and Vlad ran away. That was the last thing Danny remembered before he passed out.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

"Danny, Danny!" yelled Sam, Danny soon stirred awake. He shook his head as everything came back into focus. He soon realized that he was back in his bedroom

"W-what happened?"

"You were fighting Vlad and we came and he instantly disappeared and then when we came back over to you, you had passed out!" stated Tucker

Danny groaned and leaned back on the bed "Why can't I defeat him anymore?"

"You never were able too."

"Thanks for the comment of the day Tuck."

"Sorry man, but you know it's true."

Danny groaned once again and threw his pillow over his face "Yeah, I know!"

"Danny, maybe you should get some help, like some professional help?" suggested Sam

"And who might you suggest Sam?"

"Your parents?" Danny sat up right away and gave her an 'are you totally out of your mind look' "I…I mean…it's just…they know a lot more than we do."

"Oh yeah, let me go tell them and then they can put me in a cage and do tests on me."

"Okay Danny, never mind! It was just a suggestion; don't need to get all mad!"

Danny sighed "Sorry Sam, it's just that I don't know what to do, if I die then…"

Before Danny could say anything else there was a knock on the door, it was Jazz "Danny, can I come in?"

Danny didn't really want her sister to come in at a time like this, but hey, she was part of the team ever since she told him that she knew his secret, so, what was she really going to do "Sure Jazz"

Jazz walked in with a worried look on her face "Danny, I saw you a couple times on TV today, Danny, you looked pretty beat up, and I'm worried. Maybe you need to take all this ghost hunting and give it a rest for a bit."

"Are you crazy Jazz?" asked Danny, getting all up in her face "If I do then Vlad will kill me, kill you guys because he knows you'll go after him, then kill dad, and then he'll get mom and I won't let that happen! I WON'T LET HIM SUCCEED!"

Everybody in the room was startled by Danny's sudden outburst, but they weren't just startled at that, they also recognized something in what he said "Danny"

"What Sam?"

"I think you may have just figured out his plan!"

"What?"

"His plan, the plan that he won't tell you because he wants you to figure it out yourself!"

Danny stood there in thought for a moment and then smacked himself in the head in ignorance "Stupid, stupid me! Why didn't I see it before?"

"Maybe because you were so focused on the fight that you didn't see it?" asked Jazz

Before he could say anything else he heard another knock on the door "Danny, are you in there?"

Danny instantly panicked, finally noticing all the blood on his shirt and jeans, he didn't want his mom to see, he especially didn't want another lecture from her either. He instantly opened the door to the joining bathroom in his room that led to Jazz's bedroom, he shoved his friends in there and jumped in there, he turned on the shower "Uh, yes mom? Did you call me?"

"Danny are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine mom, just in the shower, can I get some privacy?"

"Sorry Danny, just wondering if you were okay, I mean, earlier this morning you had cuts and bruises all over you!"

"I'm fine mom; I just need some privacy, okay?"

Maddie sighed and walked down the stairs and back into the lab.

Danny gave a sigh of relief and shut off the shower. He turned over to Sam, Tucker, and Jazz "I've got a plan," stated Danny as he turned into his ghost form "Let's go!"

Danny grabbed everybody, turned intangible and flew out.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Maddie was working down in the lab with her husband Jack; they were both working on an invention that would paralyze ghosts.

"This baby will paralyze ghosts with a press of a button!" stated Jack, he pointed it to Maddie, and pressed the button, making Maddie cover herself with her hands and it went straight through her "And it won't hurt humans! I call it the 'Specter paralyzer'!"

"Why don't you just call it the 'Fenton ghost paralyzer'?"

"Because that's what the ghosts expect me to call it!"

Maddie sighed and went back to what she was doing. There was silence for a few minutes then Maddie spoke up "Jack?"

"Yeah Maddie?"

"Have you been noticing how Danny is coming home with cuts and bruises all over him?"

"No, I haven't noticed. Why?"

"Because he has and I'm really worried that these bullies that he say are attacking him are going to hurt him really bad or worse, kill him!"

"Come on Maddie," Jack said as he pointed the paralyzer to a poster on the wall which had a ghost on it and shot at it "Danny's a tough kid, he'll beat those kids to a pulp sooner or later."

Maddie sighed "I suppose"

Maddie didn't say anything else, her mind was on Danny, she couldn't concentrate at all on what she was doing, and then she decided that she was going to spy on him, she knew that she would regret it but she just wanted to see these bullies that beat on him for herself. She hoped that she would catch them in the act so that way she could beat them to a pulp for hurting her son!

She ran out of the house without even a goodbye. She went to go find Danny, but what she was really going to see wasn't what she was expecting!  
WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

A/N: How was it? Was it good? I hope so! Review plz! Till next time…

soccergurl1990


	3. Mother’s Prerogative

A/N: Hey guys, thanx for all the reviews! Appreciate it! Here's the next chapter, enjoy! This is also mostly Maddie's P.O.V. so yeah! Read plz!

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

Chapter 3: Mother's Prerogative

Maddie drove around until she found Danny. She found him wandering around with his friends and his sister. _'Since when does Danny hang out with his sister?'_

Maddie drove around; getting more suspicious everywhere he went. She first followed him into a back alley where he would disappear for a few minutes then come out again.

Then she followed him into The Nasty Burger where he saw them have a bite to eat. This time she got out of her car and followed them into the restaurant, she hid underneath a table. She started hearing them talk about plans for getting somebody, she couldn't make out the name but she thought that he was probably talking about the bullies that he was being beaten up by. She was proud of him because he was finally going to stick up for himself, but she wished that he used words not his physical action. But, hey, what are you going to do?

When she saw them leave, she left a few minutes after they left and drove off and once again followed them. She took note that he mostly went into strange places, like alleys and neighborhoods and not coming back for minutes at a time.

She finally saw that he was going home; she followed him until he got into the house. She sat there trying to contemplate all that she saw and heard, but none of it made any sense, the alleys and neighborhoods, those plans to get people, it didn't make any sense. She knew something was going on and she was going to find out, even if it took her days, months, even years, she was going to find out what was going on with her little boy.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Maddie walked into the house and down into the lab where she told Jack all of what she saw and heard going on with Danny. He even looked confused too.

"I mean, it makes no sense of what he's doing, I mean, alleys and neighborhoods where he would disappear for minutes at a time and then when he was in the Nasty Burger, he was talking about getting somebody. It… it just doesn't add up!"

Jack looked at her "Maddie, I don't understand any of it either. Maybe, he's just getting back on all those bullies that pick on them and he's trying to get plans for the big fight."

"Then, what's with the alleys and the neighborhoods?"

"That, I can't explain either. You'll just have to follow him some more tomorrow."

Maddie sighed and climbed into bed and fell into a restless sleep.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Maddie was cooking breakfast when her son Danny came downstairs and sat down at the table.

"Hey sweetie, what do you want for breakfast?" she asked as she sat a glass of milk down in front of him

"Just a bowl of cereal please, I have a lot to do for today."

Maddie looked at him suspiciously "Really? Like what?"

"Tucker and Sam are hanging out with me again; did you know Jazz is helping us get around with her car?"

'Yes, I have noticed that, why is she bothering to help you, usually she has other plans."

"I don't know, maybe she just wants to spend time with me."

Maddie could tell that he was starting to get nervous; she sat the bowl of cereal that he wanted in front of him "Looks like these days you've got a lot on your plate."

Danny slurped down his fruit loops, drank his milk and got up "Yeah, I do, sorry mom, gotta go!"

Maddie waited a little bit after he went, she sat everything down for Jazz and Jack and ran out the door and into her car.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Maddie took note that he went into alleys and neighborhoods again, she noticed that this time he went into the mall; she didn't follow him into it, but waited until they came out.

After a while she saw him running out of the mall and behind a bunch of semis, she got out of the car and ran over to him, making sure that she wasn't seen.

But what she was about to see, wasn't what she was expecting…

She hid behind a dumpster and saw her son looking around as if he was checking to see if anybody was watching _'Why is he doing that, and why is he here?'_

She watched as two white glowing rings went around her son and he changed into one of the ghosts she mostly despised.

She almost fainted when she saw her son turn into Danny Phantom. But she was too much in shock, she just gasped as her son started to fly off "DANNY?"

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

A/N: Ooooooooooooooooo, evil cliffy! laughs evily hoped you liked it! Review plz! Till next time…

soccergurl1990


	4. A Helping Hand

A/N: Wow, this story is a HIT! Look at all these reviews I'm getting! I LUV IT! Thanx! I'm so excited about writing this chapter, this chapter, will make you cry! Or at least I hope it will! Read plz!

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

Chapter 4: A Helping Hand

Maddie just stood there, still shocked at what she just saw _'No, it can't be true, not my son, he's human! It can't be true!'_

"Mom?" asked a voice

"Mrs. Fenton?" asked two other voices

Maddie turned around and saw her daughter, and her son's two friends Sam and Tucker. They all had shocked looks on their faces. None of them spoke up, so Maddie spoke up "Did you see that? That was Danny? Am I going crazy?"

Everybody sighed and Jazz walked over to her "No you're not, that was Danny."

"B…but how?"

"Remember the lab accident last year?" asked Jazz, Maddie nodded her head "Well, he turned half ghost by the electric shock."

"But how is it possible?"

"We're not quite sure." Answered Sam

"So, all this time I've been hunting my son?"

"Mom…"

"No Jazz, I'm a horrible mom, can't you understand, I hunted my own son!"

Maddie ran off past Sam and Tucker who looked totally lost and back over to her car where she started to cry, she didn't even notice her daughter coming over to her.

"Mom, mom, are you okay?"

"Does it look like I'm okay?" she asked rather harshly, she immediately regretted it when she saw the look on her daughter's face "Sorry Jazz, it's just that, I can't believe that he wouldn't tell me, if he did, we could've tried to help him, or…or at least stop hunting him."

Nothing could stop the guilt that was going through her; she just stood there and cried, Jazz didn't know what to say, never having seen her mom cry before was totally startled by her mom's reaction of knowing her son's secret.

They were taken out of their thoughts when they heard a loud scream coming from where they were standing before. They both saw Danny and another ghost fighting together. Maddie ran over to where it was taking place. Jazz tried to stop her but failed, so she just followed.

When they got over there, Danny was being hit by a green energy blast! Maddie almost ran over to him, but he got up too quick to be bothered with.

Maddie watched as Danny was trying to beat up the ghost with red eyes. She also watched as how good he was at fighting ghosts.

After a while of hiding behind semis, she noticed that it wasn't going too well, so she decided to go out there and help him!

She took out her ghost weapon, ignoring the constant cries of Sam, Tucker, and Jazz for her to stop.

"MRS. FENTON, NO!" screamed Tucker

"YOU'RE GOING TO MAKE EVERYTHING WORSE!" yelled Sam

"MOM, WHAT IN THE WORLD ARE YOU THINKING?" asked Jazz

She ignored them and shot the Specter Paralyzer at the ghost with red eyes. He became stiff and landed on the ground.

She looked up at her son who was looking down at her, they stayed like that for about ten seconds and then she ran off towards her car!

Danny floated back to the ground after his mom drove away and changed back to his normal self "What was that all about?"

Jazz looked at Sam who looked at Tucker who looked back at Jazz. Jazz sighed; she knew that she was going to have to break it to Danny, so she went up to him "Danny, she knows."

"She knows what?" asked Danny very nervous

"She knows, about your secret."

"WHAT? ARE YOU KIDDING? YOU GUYS COULDN'T HAVE COVERED IT UP?"

"Danny, she's mom, one of the worlds leading ghosts experts, you really think that after she saw that that she's going to believe us when we say 'it's a figment of your imagination'?"

Danny sighed "No, but now I bet she's going to do tests on me right when she sees me later, maybe I should just run away."

"No Danny, it's not like that, she wasn't mad, at least not at you she wasn't."

"What do you mean?"

"Danny, I couldn't believe this when I first saw it either, but, she was crying."

Danny started to laugh, of course, none of them were amused "Are you done?" asked Sam

"No" answered Danny then started laughing again for a few seconds "Okay I'm done." He turned to Jazz "Mom, cry? I've never heard anything crazier in my life, I mean, she is like emotionless when it comes to sadness, I have never seen her cry, have you?"

"Yes"

"When?"

"Just twenty minutes ago"

Danny sighed "Listen, Jazz, I know that when I get home she's going to do tests on me, so you don't have to try and get my hopes up like that."

Sam pushed Jazz out of the way and came right up to Danny's face "Listen, she did cry, I mean, did it look like she wanted to do tests on you five minutes ago when she paralyzed Vlad? She looked like she wanted to talk to you, she feels guilty for hunting you! If she wanted to get you, she would've hit you instead of Vlad!

"She's right Danny," stated Tucker "I mean, if your mom wanted to hurt you now she would've done so."

Danny sighed "Maybe I should go talk to her."

Jazz put a hand on Danny's shoulder "I think you should."

"Can you guys come with me?"

"Yeah."

"Thanks, but not in there with me, just wait outside or something if things go wrong."

Danny changed back to ghost, turned invisible, took Sam, Tucker, and Jazz and flew out of the place.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Danny walked inside the house "Mom? Mom? Are you there?"

He heard no answer, he told his friends and sister to stay where they were and wait. He looked around the house, but unfortunately found nothing. Nothing other than a note written by his mom on her bed.

Danny ran back downstairs to find his friends and showed them the note.

"Where do you think she would've gone?" asked Jazz

"I don't know, but I have an idea."

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

A/N: Was it good? I hope so! Well anyways, review plz! Till next time…

soccergurl1990


	5. Memory dreams

A/N: Hey guys, I'm back, sorry it took so long, had a really bad writer's block on my other story, so yeah, anyways, read plz!

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

Chapter 5: Memory dreams

_Twenty minutes before where we left off…_

Maddie drove back to her house in her car, tears still streaming down her face. She was deep in thought but kept her eyes on the road and in control. _'How could I've let this happen? Why didn't he tell me? I could've helped him.'_

She parked in front of the house, went up the porch steps, went in, and went straight to her room. She looked around, relieved that her husband Jack wasn't in the room at the time. She hated it when people saw her cry, when she did she always cried when nobody was looking. The only people that have ever seen her cry were her parents, her sister and Jack, well, now Jazz too now that she thought about it. She let out a heavy sigh and landed on the floor in tears.

After a few minutes, she wiped her face and looked over on her vanity table; she saw something that was white that she knew wasn't there before. She walked over to her vanity and picked up the white box and opened it. Inside was a bracelet, it had diamonds on it, and a matching ring to boot!

Underneath it she saw there was a note. She picked it up, opened it and started reading it…

_Dear mom,_

_Happy mothers day! I know I haven't been the best son in the world, but remember that I always will love you. You will always be my mom. I don't know what I would do without you. Hope you like your present!_

_Danny_

Maddie stared at it for a long time, trying to contemplate all that was on the paper. Everything that she saw today came crashing down on her.

She dropped everything and ran out the door in tears over to the place where she hoped it would cheer her up.

Leaving only a note as a hint of where she was. Only one Danny could figure out!

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Maddie sat somewhere she never thought that she would ever be again. She was sitting at a place in a park that she used to go to with Danny when he was little, they never go there anymore, and Danny is always with his friends, disappearing, or ignoring her.

She saw in front of her, the pond where her and Danny would go and feed the ducks. As she guessed it, there were ducks swimming around in the pond. She sighed as memories came flowing back to her.

After a little while she started getting a little tired and started drifting off to sleep.

_Dream Sequence_

_"Congratulations, he's a healthy boy." Said the doctor_

_The doctor gave the baby over to two people, obviously his parents. The woman who was lying on the bed took the baby boy into his arms. The two people awed at him "Oh Jack, he's wonderful!"_

_"Yep, he's a Fenton alright!"_

_"What should we name him? How about Danny?"_

_Jack sighed "Danny? Danny's a dumb name!"_(A/N: Just saw that episode, IT WAS AWSOME!)_He noticed the sad look on his wife's face, he had to let her pick this one, especially when he named his oldest Jasmine "But if you like it then I guess it's okay."_

_"Good, well, I have the perfect middle name for him."_

_"Hmm, what might that be?"_

_"Jack."_

_"Really?"_

_"Yeah, Danny Jack Fenton."_

_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA_

_"Mommy, are we going yet?" asked a little boy who was about two years old_

_"Yes Danny, we're going, just hold on while I get the bag ready."_

_Danny went and sat in front of the front door patiently until his mom came over. He always liked the park, usually his older sister Jazz came with them, but this time she was over at her friend's house so it was just him and his mommy._

_"Okay Danny, get up, it's time to go!"_

_Danny jumped up and ran out the door and Maddie had to run after him. She climbed into the car after setting Danny all up in his car seat and drove off to the park._

_After playing around for a few hours, they started walking back to the car. But before they got there Danny spoke up "Mommy look!"_

_Maddie turned around to what her son was pointing at, it was a pond with ducks in it. _

_Danny instantly got out of his mother's grasp and ran over to the pond where he started chasing around a duck. Maddie walked over to him and smiled, he sure was a cutie._

_That place became their special spot, where they went almost everyday, and Danny would take her there for mother's day. Their mother/son relationship was strong, until one day where everything changed…_

_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA_

_Nine years later on mother's day, Maddie was awake and very excited to spend time with her son just like they did every year. But what she didn't know is that this year was going to take a dramatic turn for the worst._

_Danny came running down the stairs and into the kitchen "Hey mom"_

_"Hey sweetie, want some breakfast?"_

_"Nope, gotta run, I'm going to the mall with Tucker and Sam." He started running out the door "Bye mom!"_

_Danny ran out the door, leaving a shocked Maddie behind _'Did he really just leave me behind on mother's day?'. _She was so confused on why he did that. _

_She sat there in shock. She knew from that day on that nothing was going to be the same…_

_…her little boy was all grown up…_

_…and Maddie wasn't ready yet._

_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA_

_Maddie was working on an invention when all of a sudden she heard an ear piercing scream coming from the lab along with Jazz's "MOM DAD COME QUICK DANNY'S HURT!"_

_Maddie was down there quicker than you could say ghost! When she got down there she saw her son lying on the floor unconscious with Jazz leaning over top of him. _

_Jack soon came down too, but instead of running over to Danny, he ran over to the ghost portal "Maddie, the portal's working!"_

_Maddie didn't hear him, her mind was on her son lying on the ground unconscious "How'd this happen?"_

_"I… I don't know, I was just reading a book and then all of a sudden I heard a scream and I ran down here and here he was."_

_"Well, lets get him up to his bedroom and lie him down, we'll keep an eye on him, okay?"_

_They took him up to his room while Jack still awed over the working ghost portal._

_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA_

_Maddie and Jack walked over to the nasty burger, their son forgot something and they wanted to give it to him._

_They opened the door "DUDE!"_

_Everybody looked at them and started laughing while Danny and Jazz just gave the most horrified look they could ever give at their parents._

_"We're like totally late for eighties night at the Material Grill." Stated Jack while they were walking over to their son _

_"But you like totally forgot your wallet, man." Stated Maddie as she handed the walled over to her son_

_"Uh, thanks." He thanked_

_"No problem." Stated Jack "We love ya man!"_

_Maddie gave Danny a bone crushing hug, making Danny have trouble breathing "If I pass out, I give you permission to not resuscitate me."_

_Jazz put the menu in front of her to make sure that she wasn't seen by anybody._

_"Come on Maddie; let's moonwalk our way out of here."_

_"Oh, just like our college days!"_

_They stared moon walking out of the place while also doing the robot. Danny so embarrassed, ran out of the place!_

_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA_

_Maddie was going around city hall looking for the ghost boy. She already had gotten a whole bunch of other ghosts in the meantime, but now she was looking for the ghost boy!_

_She saw the ghost boy, crept up to him and put the Fenton Bazooka up against his head "By the authority invested in me by the city of Amity Park, I sentence you back from once you came!"_

_The ghost boy just looked well bored, he muttered something incomprehensible, and something Maddie couldn't hear "Oh man, I have got to start paying more attention in these fights." _

_But before the thing could hit Danny, the thing died and Maddie found a note on the machine "Honey, forgot to fully charge Fenton Bazooka, Jack. P.S.: Can I have a cookie?"_

_"And with that bid you a farewell." Stated Danny and started flying out of the place_

_"You haven't seen the last of me!"_

_"Duh, I'll see ya a dinner!"_

_  
End Dream Sequence_

Maddie woke up and shuddering breaths and shaking all over! She put her head in her hands and sobbed. She had tried to kill her son and it was all her fault!

A few minutes later she felt somebody touch her hand. She looked up and saw the only person she wanted to see.

"Mom?" asked Danny

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

A/N: Was it good? Sorry for another cliffy, I hope u liked it though! I should be updating it soon because it's spring break! YAY! Review plz! Till next time…

soccergurl1990


	6. Mama's Boy

A/N: Thanx for the reviews! It's greatly appreciated! Well, read plz! BTW, there's a new story out that I made, check it out plz! It's lonely and it's going to be great!

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

Chapter 6: Mama's Boy

_Five minutes before we left off…_

"What do you mean by that?" Jazz asked

"I may have an idea of where she went." Answered Danny "She gave me a clue in her note."

"Let me see it." Jazz, Sam, and Tucker both said at the same time, after looking through it, they all looked confused

"I don't get it." Stated Sam

"I figured, it's something that probably I would only get, it's something special to me and my mom." Danny stated "We need to go there, come on!"

Danny grabbed his friends and flew off towards his destination.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Danny got to the place where he wanted…

…the park

Danny let go of his friends and turned around to them "Stay here."

"Danny, why did you drop us off here? What's so special about it?" Sam asked

Danny opened a bush and saw a pond with ducks swimming around "I still don't get it."

"No time to explain anyways. I'm going in." stated Danny "If anything goes wrong or if any ghost comes and tries to attack, come and help."

"Okay Danny, good luck." Said Jazz

"Thanks."

Danny walked out of the bush and into the pond area. He noticed that he was in his ghost form so he wouldn't scare his mom. He looked around and saw her mom sitting over on a bench, she looked asleep. He quietly walked over to her, but he jumped when she all of a sudden jumped awake and started crying.

Danny ran over there and put his hand on top of hers, she looked up at him "Mom?"

"D…Danny?" Maddie asked

"Yes, it's me mom."

Maddie jumped onto Danny and gave him a bone crushing hug "Oh Danny, I'm so sorry, why didn't you tell me?"

Danny sighed "I was afraid that you and dad wouldn't accept me for who I was. I was afraid of being tested on and all that stuff."

"Oh honey, you know that your father and I love you and your sister so much that we wouldn't hurt you no matter what you were. We just want to help you."

Danny smiled and a few tears trickled down his face "Thanks mom that means a lot to me."

"Your father and I just want you kids to be happy. So tomorrow, we'll take down that portal for good."

Danny looked at her "You serious?"

"Yes, I'm more concerned about you and your sister's safety than my job now."

"Mom, I don't want you to do that, this was you and dad's dream, I can't do that to you."

"But look at you; you're getting hurt from our creation. In fact, you were hurt from our creation already." Maddie pointed out "God, I'm such a horrible mother!"

"No, you're not. You're a great mother! I wouldn't ask for any other one!"

Maddie smiled "Thanks Danny that means a lot to me."

Danny gave her mother a hug "I love you mom."

Maddie had more tears streaming down her face at those four words "I…I love you too my ghost boy."

Danny sat there in his mother's embrace; tears were coming down like a waterfall. His mom accepted him, that's all he'd wanted to hear since day one, and he just heard it.

Maddie was crying too, she was so happy to hear that her son still loved her, after all that she did to him, he still thought of her as a good mother. That was the best mother's day gift that she could ever ask for.

"I hate to break up this sweet moment, but I must." Said a voice coming up for the air

Both Danny and Maddie looked up, they saw Vlad Plasmius floating and bobbing up and down in the air. They both gasped.

"Plasmius." Danny hissed, he transformed into his ghost form. Maddie jumped as he changed into the Phantom "Sorry mom."

"It's okay, I just have to get used to it."

Danny flew off towards Vlad and tried to punch him, but Vlad put up his force field and Danny fell down to the ground. Maddie ran over to her son "Danny! Are you okay?"

"You two know each other?" Vlad asked

"Yes." answered Maddie

"No" answered Danny

"No" Maddie changed

"Yes" Danny changed

"Sort of!" said both Danny and Maddie

"Crap!" Vlad whispered to himself _"Does she know who I am?"_ He looked down at them _"I don't think so, good."_

Danny got back up and threw some ecto-energy at him. But of course, Vlad reflected it off and Danny went flying to the other side of the area.

Maddie was about to attack the ghost when Danny got up like a trooper that he is and flew over to Maddie "Mom, run, I don't want you getting hurt."

"Wha… why?"

"Don't have time to explain, just run!"

Before Danny or Maddie could say anything else, Vlad used a ghost rope and pulled him back "Do you really think you can stop me? You're only fifteen!"

"Maybe I won't but I know one person who could!"

"Who?" Danny smirked and went intangible, getting out, and throwing himself across the area "WHY DID YOU DO THAT?"

Maddie saw the whole thing, and thought that the other ghost did it "DANNY!" she ran over to him "Danny, honey, wake up!"

"M…mom, get him, I know you can."

A tear streamed down her face "D…Danny, don't go."

Danny passed out, even though he was kidding, and Maddie thought he was dead. She cried for a minute and then got up giving Vlad the harshest glare ever "YOU EVIL PIECE OF… CHEESE!"

She took out her Spectra Paralyzer and pointed it at Vlad "This is for my son!"

Vlad didn't use any powers, afraid of hurting his love and not moving because that thing was faster than the speed of life! It hit Vlad in the chest and he fell to the ground stiffly.

Maddie ran over to him but stopped when she got to him, putting her foot on top of him, he only muttered one thing "Maddie" then he changed back to his human form!

Right in front of Maddie!

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

A/N: Sorry the talk was so short, but I still hope you liked it! Well review plz to this story and to my new DP story! Till next time…

soccergurl1990


	7. This Day Just Keeps on Getting Better

A/N: Sorry it took so long to update, my other story, which I just started, and it was over 4,000 words long! So here it is! Read plz!

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

Chapter 7: This day just keeps on getting better and better!

Jazz, Sam, and Tucker were watching from behind a bush. Jazz looked panicked "Should we go help?"

"No, Danny said to stay here and only go out there when he needs us!"

They watched as Danny went flying across the lake. Jazz gasped "WE'VE GOT TO GO!"

Sam grabbed her, but Jazz got out of her grasp. When she got out there, Vlad had just changed.

Jazz ran up to her mom "Mom! What happened?"

Maddie had a look of shock and terror on it; she dropped the weapon beside her. Jazz, Tucker and Sam gasped at what she was looking at, Vlad Masters.

"Mom, are you okay?"

Maddie turned to them "This day just keeps on getting better and better, first I fond out that my son is half ghost and now I find out that my friend from college has been hunting my son all this time?"

Jazz, Tucker and Sam both looked down, they didn't know what to say. They didn't want her to find out like this, especially find out that Vlad was a half ghost too!

Maddie turned to Vlad and then turned to the kids "Did you know about Vlad." Everybody instantly looked down at those words "DID YOU?"

Jazz spoke up "Yeah, we did."

Maddie groaned "This is unbelievable! Why didn't you tell me?"

"Um, because you did know about Danny's secret, so we were trying to hide it from you" Jazz answered, she looked around "Speaking of Danny, where is he?"

Maddie eyes welled up with tears and she put her hand over her mouth and turned away. Jazz, Sam, and Tucker's eyes went wide and they all ran running over to Danny.

When they got there, Danny was sitting up and panting "Danny? Are you okay?"

Danny looked at them "Yeah, how bout you guys?"

"Good"

"What's going on over there?"

Sam sighed "Your mom just found out that…"

Danny waited for an answer but it never came "Found out what?"

Sam sighed "That Vlad is half ghost."

Danny's eyes went wide "Wha… WHAT?"

Danny jumped up and went running crazily over to his mom.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Maddie turned back to Vlad as he woke up. He looked up at here and she slammed her foot back down on top of his chest. She pointed the weapon down to his chest.

Vlad looked up at Maddie, confused at why she looked so mad at him. He then realized what mode he was under, his human mode _'Oh crap!'_

"Hello Maddie, it's a nice day isn't it?"

Maddie didn't answer; she just gave him a hard cold glare "Why?"

"Why what Maddie?"

"Don't play that shit with me Masters you know exactly what I'm talking about!" Vlad gulped as Maddie went on "You tried to kill my son! HOW COULD YOU?"

"Because I love you Maddie, I always have! But then that oaf Jack had to win your heart!"

"So how does my son get into this picture?"

Before he could answer he was hit by an energy blast! Maddie looked up and saw her son standing there. He ran up to her "Mom, are you okay?"

Maddie stood there shocked "I… I thought y…you were dead!"

"No talk now, later." Danny got into fighting position

Vlad got up and started advancing towards Danny; he turned back in to ghost form. Maddie backed up and watched helplessly as he started to fight with Vlad.

"So my mom knows huh?"

"You think this is over Daniel? My plan will work, and then I will figure out a way to get your mom to trust me again, even if it means erasing her memory."

"Luckily with me around that'll never happen."

Danny threw ectoplasmic energy balls at him, but of course like usual, he blocked it! Danny went flying back after getting hit. He slowly got up, he started attacking him, but Vlad was stronger than he was.

Danny looked up and saw a huge ectoplasmic ball Vlad was forming "Say goodbye Daniel!"

Maddie's eyes went wide; she jumped up and ran towards Danny. Everything seemed to go in slow motion for Danny, it seemed like he was running towards his mom to stop her, but she seemed to get farther and farther away. Danny fell to the ground before he was able to catch her.

Vlad threw the huge energy ball without thinking and it hit Maddie square in the chest, she went flying hundreds of feet through the air! Everybody screamed and Jazz instantly ran over towards her mother with Sam and Tucker following.

Danny sat in shock for a moment until he got back up and faced Vlad with pure hatred shown across his face "You evil son of a BITCH!"

"Now Daniel, be reasonable," Vlad calmly said as he started getting nervous himself "I wanted to hit her just as much as you did!"

Danny screamed out in rage and threw a whole bunch of ectoplasmic energy balls at him; Vlad was able to block some of them but not all of them, making him very weak.

Danny looked at him, he was going to use one of his powers, a power he rarely used only for emergencies, and this was one of them!

Danny opened his mouth and took a deep breath, he let out a scream that echoed and made a powerful force that it knocked Vlad back several feet! Vlad got up as Danny advanced towards him. Danny picked him up by the collar "Don't you dare, ever go near my family ever again do you hear?"

Vlad nodded and then gave a smirk "I highly doubt it Daniel, I will eventually win!"

With that, he disappeared! Danny turned around when he heard a scream.

"DANNY!" Jazz screamed

"What's going on!"

"MOM ISN'T BEATHING!"

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

A/N: I was going to keep going but then I thought, nah, I'll end it at another cliffy! But don't worry, I'll update faster next time! Next chapter is the last! Review plz! Till next time…

soccergurl1990


	8. A Happy Ending?

A/N: This is the last chapter! I absolutely had so much fun writing this story! Getting reviews every time I made a chapter made me want to update it faster and faster every time! Thanx for all the support guys! I hope you enjoyed reading it just as much as I enjoyed writing it for you guys! Read plz!

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

Chapter 8: Happily ever after?

Jazz ran over to her mom, who was unconscious, and picked her up "Come on mom, wake up, please, come on mom!"

Sam and Tucker soon came over to her "Jazz, is she okay?"

"I don't know," Jazz chocked out, she checked her pulse, there was barely any "Do you have a cloth or anything?"

"Um, no I don't." answered Sam

"Nope, sorry" Tucker answered

"Crap, I don't know what to do then! Can somebody call 911 while I perform CPR?" Jazz asked, tears started to stream down her face

"On it!" Sam exclaimed

"DANNY!"

From the other side of the field Danny could be heard "What's going on?"

Before Jazz answered, she saw a sudden change in her mom, she wasn't breathing "M…mom's not breathing? MOM'S NOT BREATHING!"

Danny ran over to everybody and leaned down next to Jazz while she was trying to give her mom CPR. Jazz instantly started to talk "If we keep using CPR she might have a chance. Sam is calling 911 right now."

Sam ran over "My phone is dead and so are all the other phones in the park!"

"No, this can't be happening!" Danny screamed, he checked for a pulse…

There was no one! "There's no pulse! THERE'S NO PULSE!"

Jazz stopped using CPR and stared at Danny with pleading eyes as Danny just looked down at his mom, then started screaming "No, no this can't be happening!"

They all started crying, but Danny and Jazz were crying the hardest. Danny tried his hardest to not cry but it was hard, thought just kept going through his mind about what people were going to think of what happened…

His grandparents from his mother's side, they're going to have a fit when they find out that one of their daughters has died. That's going to be hard.

His Aunt Alicia, his mom's sister, she's always been protective of her, she'll freak when she finds out!

His dad, oh his dad, his dad is going to be so heartbroken, he'll never be the same, instead of the father who is silly and crazy, he won't be like that anymore. He certainly would never tell his secret to him now, it would be too dangerous!

All of a sudden, something moved below him, it was…

…his mom?

Everybody stopped crying and looked down at Maddie who was starting to wake up. Everybody looked at her in confusion as she looked up at them "Mom?" Danny asked

Maddie looked around in as much confusion, if not more, as they all were on why she was alive "I'm alive, but how?"

"I… I… ha… have no idea!" Danny stuttered

All of a sudden, time stopped and a clock hand appeared making a clockwise turn and showing some blue ghost in a purple cloak. He went over to Danny and put some sort of medallion over his neck.

Danny looked around and saw that everything was completely still; he looked beside him and saw Clockwork "Clockwork? What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to tell you the reason why your mom suddenly was brought back to life."

"Why did she, did you fix it?"

"No, it's your new power; you have the ability to heal!"

Danny laughed "That's insane! Ghost's can't do that!"

"You're not just a regular ghost; you're a halfa, so you can cry in your ghost form, fell emotions and all that jazz."

"So what is that telling me?"

'That your tears have healing powers."

"Really?"

"Yep, I wish you the best of luck with your power!" Clockwork disappeared and time went back to normal.

Maddie sat up very slowly and took deep breaths and got up. They all walked back to the cars and went home.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

They took back Sam and Tucker and Jazz, Danny, and Maddie went home. Danny was about to follow Jazz up to his room when his mom called him back down to the living room. Danny went over to his mom and sat next to her, he was the first one to speak up "I'm sorry about today, I didn't mean for any of this to happen."

Maddie sighed "It wasn't the mother's day present I was expecting, not by a long shot. But in a way I'm glad of what happened today."

Danny smiled "So, you um, know about Vlad huh?"

Maddie gave a heavy sigh and put her head in her hands "Yes, but why did he try to hurt you?"

Danny chuckled "Remember when we ended up in the middle of nowhere when we were forced out of the plane and we found him, and he confessed his love to you?" Maddie nodded "Well, he's been trying to kill dad for a long time, but I've been trying to stop him from doing it, but he keeps on coming back and he won't stop."

Maddie was in total shock "Well, if he's a halfa like you, and you were in the ghost portal when you were turned into one, that means that accident years ago when he got hit by the ecto-energy coming out of the proto-portal."

"Yep, unfortunately that's what happened."

Tears started streaming down her face "I can't believe it, I trusted him." She sniffled and wiped away her tears and started talking again "So, I just have another question, I remember dying, how did I come back to life?"

Danny smiled "Well, it's a funny and weird story, see, after you died, we were all crying and then somehow you woke up. After a few seconds, time was stopped and this ghost named clockwork, he controls time, he told me that my tears have healing powers."

"That's an amazing power you've got there Danny. It must be only given to good ghosts like you."

Danny smiled and then yawned, Maddie chuckled "It's late and somebody's tired and so am I."

They both went their separate ways.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Later that night Maddie got up and checked on Danny. When she got in there she saw him sound asleep in his bed. She smiled and started walking back to her room when she stepped on something. It was Jazz's bearbert _'Hmm, I wonder why this is out here.' _Maddie thought.

She was about to take it back to her daughter's room when she heard screaming. She jumped and then spun around and saw something that confused her.

She saw little kids, boys and girls, running around and playing. She followed them with her eyes and saw a elderly woman come their way and stopped the children "Now, what did I tell you? No running in the house."

"Sorry grandma." Apologized the kids and they went back to what they were doing

The grandma, who looked really familiar to Maddie, turned to Maddie, smiled, and walked over to her. Maddie looked at her, confused, as the grandma started to talk "You're probably wondering what's going on right?" Maddie nodded her head, shocked that this person was talking to her "Well, welcome to the future, I'm you."

Maddie's jaw dropped "Then how are you talking to me?"

"Because I was you standing here and looking confused fifteen years ago." Answered grandma Maddie "You have just found out Danny's secret."

"You're good." Maddie said "But who are you talking to?"

"Don't try to think, it'll hurt our brain." Grandma Maddie joked "The point is why you're here. You're here to see a future that I know you're so worried about. If you look around, you'll see a great future that our son helped to save."

Maddie looked around and smiled "It looks like a great future!"

"It is, it truly is."

"So, which grandchild belongs to whom?"

A little boy ran up the stairs with a toy plane in his hand, he had red spiky hair, he was about 7 or 8 "That would be Jazz's son right there."

A little girl ran after him, she had long black hair with amethyst eyes "That would also be Danny and Sam's daughter."

Maddie smiled "I knew it."

Soon everything disappeared and went back to normal. She looked around and smiled…

…everything was going to be alright.

THE END

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

A/N: Well, that's the end; I want to thanx everybody who reviewed! You all are awesome! Sorry it took so long to get out, I went to camp for a week, got back Sunday, and was too lazy to finish! But I got it done by this week!

Well, make sure you check out my next story coming out soon, I don't know the title yet, but it's about Jack and Maddie and how they met and all, I'm real excited to make this one b/c nobody ever makes a story out of these two!

Till next time…

soccergurl1990


End file.
